Blood Lust
by maiden.blooddragons
Summary: It's a tale of a love between two different people, fighting and going against the norms that they have lived and abided by… A love story that transcends boundaries of time and age... A taboo and forbidden love… So good, anyone would die for it.
1. The Hunter

**Disclaimer: Don't and never will own Naruto. :D**

**Title:** Blood Lust  
**Rating:** M for the lemons and other things. XD  
**Plot Summary:** It's a tale of a love between two different people – one is a hunter and the other a prey… A tale of how they met, clashed and fell for each other – fighting and going against the norms that they have lived and abided by… A love story that transcends boundaries of time and age... A taboo and forbidden love… So good, anyone would die for it.

Author's notes later. :)

**

* * *

CHAPTER I – The Hunter (Naruto's POV)**

Coming from a long line of vampire hunters, I was trained to show ruthlessness to everyone I encounter. They taught me that everyone around me could be a vampire and that they would come to attack me anytime. They taught me to be sly – sharpening my eyes and my smooth tongue to get everything that I wanted to get hold of. This is me – a full-fledged vampire hunter. And my name is Uzumaki Naruto.

Our headquarters is based in England, the heart of all vampire activities. The HQ is hidden under the 30 storey building of the Namikaze Corporation. Of course, with the vampire tales labeled as taboo, our existence, along with those bloodsuckers are kept secret from everyone. We hunters take on day time jobs, changing them according to the missions we are assigned to. As for students like myself, we change schools every month or so, depending on how fast we finish the assigned task. Me? I am the youngest of the full fledged hunters, eighteen years of age to be exact.

I started my training at the age of three. It was a long and harsh training. Back then, I didn't know what weapon I should use as my base. However, as I killed many vampires and gained the experience I need, I was finally endowed with my twin katanas with its blades forged from a mixture of obsidian, platinum and diamond compound. They were fine weapons, if I should say. It can easily slice a vampire's body in half without even making a bloody mess. The blades don't also follow the wear and tear rules. They stand any weather or temperature. Not even blood or water can dull them down.

Along with the swords, I was given a tattoo, a symbolism of being a true member of the Hunters. I chose it to be on my stomach and to be as big as it can be. Reason? Narcissism struck me that day. I love being shirtless, showing off my perfectly toned body. And with that mark in place, I know it will be a girl magnet for sure. It wasn't just for show anyway. Skill wise, I am an adept fighter. No vampire can stand up against my attacks nor break my defense. No one.

"Naruto…" My father and head of the clan, Namikaze Minato called. I was in my room in the HQ, lounging on the bed after a long and tiring mission.

"Yes, father?" I asked.

"I have a mission for you. Come into my office."

I stretched, feeling a few of the bones in my back crack. After being satisfied, I garbed myself with our standardized uniform of white pants and button-up top and a black leather overcoat, bearing the emblem of the Hunters – two crossed swords with a shield as its background– on the left breast before slipping my two katanas at the holsters on my legs that were specially made for the swords. Quickly, I proceeded to the elevator, pressing the B5 button and the pass code to my father's office.

"What is my mission this time?" I asked as I entered his workplace

Father's office is the grandest one in the entire building – top floors included. It was fully furnished with antiques, along with the trophies that he collected from when he was still a normal hunter like us. His weapon of choice, a kusarigama with a detachable blade attached to a long chain, was one of the displays in the office. Along with the antiques are the top of the line technology that he uses to track Hunters that are in a mission and those areas that are under suspicion of vampire activities. Lastly, most of the seats were made from pure leather, which is also an indication of the class he is currently in. Overall, if everything in the room was summed up, it would be enough to feed a starving country.

"Naruto… Your mission is to track down a certain vampire." He began. "His name is Uchiha Sasuke…"

He then handed me a folder. In it is the picture of the wanted vampire. He sported a long hair with his bangs flowing down the sides of his face. His eyes were blood red, a symbol of a true full blood vampire. (1) Like most of the ones I've hunted down, he has this certain attraction that can pull anyone to him. Heck, I don't even know why this certain creature can produce such powerful pheromones. They're living corpses for crying out loud!

"Uchiha… That rings a bell…" I said, tapping my chin with his picture.

"It was in one of the lectures I taught, Naruto. The Uchiha Clan is one of the noble families that the whole vampire world respects. Kill one of them and you'll find yourself in deep trouble with the family."

"So what gives? Why accept this mission?"

"Clearly, you weren't listening, Naruto." My father sighed, burying his forehead on the palm of his hand.

"Just tell me already…" I whined

"The Uchiha Clan was massacred fifty years ago by a rival family, the Senju clan. The only known survivors are the brother of the Uchiha clan head, Uchiha Madara and his nephews Itachi and Sasuke." My father stated. "But, intelligence tells us that Itachi and Madara died during a direct confrontation with the head of the Senju."

"I see. Then if that's the case… If Sasuke knew this, he'd be angered… Furious… So now, he would breed new vampires and form his army to hunt down the two and exterminate them. Of course, if the Senjus knew that Sasuke was after them, they'll definitely make their own forces and a vampire war might arise from it."

"You catch up pretty quick, my son."

"So you want me to take down Sasuke to stop him from making his army." I said, catching on with the conversation. "I see. How reliable is the source that you have collected? What if Sasuke wasn't really breeding new vampires?"

"Regardless. Exterminate him. Sooner or later, he'll know what happened to his family and soon he'll seek to exact his revenge. It's better to nip them in the bud than to let it grow. It'll be harder to deal with him later on."

"Hn." I scoffed. "Ne… Why did he defect from the family? It wasn't a cheap clan of bloodsuckers."

"Watch your tongue, my son." Father warned me. "Anyway, no one knows why… Maybe it was just Sasuke's whim… Or maybe it was on the decision of the family."

"Alright then. I'll depart in the morning. Where is my destination?"

"Konohakagure."

* * *

The flight was so long. I think it was around fourteen to fifteen hours. Man, I really hate flying. But, I had to say, the HQ booked me in the Private Business Class. At least, they didn't hold back. Immediately after I arrived, I just settled in my condominium unit before started to scout around, gathering information on the rogue vampire. I didn't have difficulty in looking for his whereabouts. The big clue that the HQ gave me was that they enrolled me in Konohakagure Academy. The main reason that I could think of is that this Sasuke could be one of the professors or student there. You can never judge a vampire by their age. Some looks a teenager, but in fact they're already a thousand years old.

_Uchiha Sasuke, huh?_

I changed into my uniform, minus the overcoat, and brought a few anti-vampire weapons. I then ran to the said academy, hiding myself in the shadows. Once there, I perched on a tree near the building, hoping to get a good view of the faculty office. Before looking for him in the big body of students, maybe I should start first with the smaller population – the teachers. It was, however, the noise from the lower classroom that caught my attention. I then hung myself upside down, securing my legs on a sturdy branch to eavesdrop on the commotion. I closed my eyes, muttering some Latin words, activating my tracking eyes.

_What's with this school?_

My trackers – a pair of crimson red fox's eyes – can detect whether or not one is a vampire. I didn't know how I got this gift. My father says it was implanted on me, along with my claws that grow whenever I say another spell. Honestly, I couldn't remember what really happened. All I can recall is that I've been using them as a temporary base before my katanas are given to me. In the absence of the twin blades, my claws serve as my weapons.

The main difference of a human and a vampire is that their life forces are different from each other. There are three types of life forces. The red life forces are those that run through a human's energy pathway. It just means that they are alive, well and kicking. Next is the vampire's which is blue in color. Suits them really – being cold and ruthless. Lastly is those that are half-human, half-vampire. These are the humans that are transformed into vampires. They always… and I mean _ALWAYS_ cause chaos. They're like machines, following only the orders of their creators. If the one who made them willed it, these halves can lose their human consciousness and forever be incomplete vampire minions. Scary.

In this school, almost half of the student body I see is a half-breed. Their life force is a mixture of blue and red. Two colors clashing with each other, fighting for dominance of the body. I looked at the neighboring classrooms. 50-60 percent was half-vampires. So, it might be true about what my father had told me. Uchiha Sasuke is breeding his army to fight the Senju and avenge his clan.

Finally, in the middle of the sea of students, I have finally tracked my prey. He was different from the picture I saw. His hair was silver in color, cut short and spiked up… WAY up. His eyes were ebony black and fangs were skillfully hidden behind his lips. Was he really the one I'm looking for? I didn't know, but one thing is for sure. This guy's a full blood vampire. He's life force is pure blue – without even a single trace of red.

_Found you, stupid blood sucker. Now, let's see if I can finish this mission in one day._

I groped into my pocket, searching for a senbon I had brought along with me. I jumped on the tree that was closer to the classroom window, concealing my identity from the vampire. As I hid myself beneath the leaves, I readied myself for a stealth kill. But, to my surprise, I suddenly felt a ki surrounding the area from inside the classroom. I didn't know how or why it was put up. But, I was definite that someone, most probably a vampire, had sensed my presence.

_Shoot. I better retreat for now. This might get dangerous. If an ambush happens…_

"Hey you." A voice called from beneath me. "You're a hunter, aren't you?"

I jumped down, only to be welcomed by five men. They were not wearing the school uniform, so it was quite sure that they were not students from the school. My trackers, however, told me that they were halves. Their eyes were already dazed, a proof that their consciousness is being controlled. I reached in for four more senbons while I tried to squeeze out any information I can from the half breeds.

"Yeah, I am a hunter. You're not a student from this school, are you?" I pried

"Master sensed your presence nearby, so he immediately commanded us to exterminate you." One answered me

"Kill the hunter. Kill the hunter." The others echoed.

"I see. So you are just minions to a filthy blood sucker. Tell me, pawns. Who is your master?" I asked again, this time with firmness and authority

"None of your business, hunter. Because once you're dead, you can't do anything about it."

With a flick of the wrist, I threw the five senbons, aiming them directly to the half breeds' hearts. They writhed in pain as the metal rods pierced their weak point. They reached out to me, screaming until their voices cracked. One tried to crawl to me, but I stood my ground. With cold and merciless eyes, I glowered down on them, waiting for them to turn to ashes and be blown by the morning air.

"You should have never provoked me, you useless bunch." I growled before leaving the school grounds

_This mission could be more annoying than I thought…_

**

* * *

Author's Notes:**

(1) Imagine Sasuke in his Level 2 Cursed Seal with his normal colored skin and Sharingan for the eyes.

So, this is my first fantasy/supernatural fic... I hope you guys like how this is going and that you'll support this just like how you supported my other fics. :)

**so, what do you think?**

**Like it? Hate it? Say it!**

**Reviews please!**

**Give me lots and lots of reviews, and I promise I'll update. :D**

**Reviews? :D**


	2. The Vampire

**Disclaimer: Don't and never will own Naruto. :D**

**Title:** Blood Lust  
**Rating:** M for the lemons and other things. XD  
**Plot Summary:** It's a tale of a love between two different people – one is a hunter and the other a prey… A tale of how they met, clashed and fell for each other – fighting and going against the norms that they have lived and abided by… A love story that transcends boundaries of time and age... A taboo and forbidden love… So good, anyone would die for it.

**

* * *

CHAPTER II – The Vampire (Sasuke's POV)**

I am Uchiha Sasuke, a full blood vampire from a well known noble family. Well, I was a part of it. Several centuries ago, I defected from the clan. The reason? I got tired of living like a vampire princess. A thousand years or so of murdering and sucking the blood of helpless humans… It just wasn't my cup of tea. However, it wasn't because I lack the skills. That was beyond my case. In fact, I was the master of stealth assassination in the Uchiha clan. But that's not all why I defected. It's because I'm searching for something…. Something that can soothe this uneasy feeling I'm having for centuries. It wasn't really found in my family. If it is, then I should have had it ever since. But it's not. That is why I left. I want to find this thing…

Sick of living the bloodsucker's way, I wandered off to the world of humans. Having their features, I quickly blended in. I laugh at the superstitions that the mere mortals have made about us. Those about garlic and crucifixes repelling us, or that we sleep in coffins. How about the belief that we are not able to step out in bright sunlight? It is plain stupidity and a total farce. I can't believe the stereotype we vampires have. It was like we are weaklings and the mortals are the more superior race.

Enough said. Thinking about it is pissing me off. Anyway, I have lived my past centuries as normally as I could. I went from one country to another - changing my name, occupation, residency and nationality like I am changing clothes. It wasn't that hard really. With my riches that I got from my family plus the hundreds of years worth of money, it was enough for me to live a luxurious life. Right now, my current occupation is a History professor at Konohagakure Academy. And frankly, I do not like this one bit.

Today was like any other morning for me. I arrive at the Academy, driving my new, black Cadillac Escalade, only to be welcomed by a stampede of crazy female students. Heck, I didn't even know how they managed to find out that I have a new car. As soon as I stepped out of the automobile, I rushed into the building, trying to avoid the sea of students that was threatening to swallow me whole. I felt hands of the filthy human females tug me on every direction, but, there was nothing left for me to do but scowl in retort.

"Get your hands off me, or it's detention for all of you! One. Month's. Worth." I said firmly, making sure that my voice is razor sharp. I put quite the emphasis on the last three words. Everyone knows a student's fear is always detention.

Almost immediately, a path right in front of me cleared up. I fixed my clothes first and organized myself before walking on the said path which coincidentally led to the faculty office. After setting all of my things down, I decided to stop by a fellow vampire's classroom. Yes, he is a full breed, just like me. The main difference is that I was born a full blood, he was _turned_ into one. It wasn't by me though. He was already a full blood when we met.

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun!" He chirped as his head turned to my direction.

"Yo, Kakashi… I-"

My speech was suddenly cut short when I felt a nearby presence from within the vicinity. It was surely a Hunter, since the aura is greater than that of a human's. I then channeled my ki, creating a barrier and stretching it outwards, trying to trace where the damned hunter is. However, I might have overdone it, since I couldn't feel the presence anymore. Kakashi, who was observing me, gave me a questioning look.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked me

"It's a Hunter."

"Are they after you? How many are there? Do you want me to take them down?" Kakashi questions came nonstop towards me.

"There's only one." I sighed and rubbed my temples. "Damn, it's the first time in my entire lifetime to actually sense a true Hunter with such great aura. This is making my head all messed up... I need to calm down and fix my head. I'm heading home…."

"Alright. I'll inform Tsunade-sama that you called in sick." The silver-haired man sighed. "Meaning, I have to cover you for your classes…"

"Arigatou, Kakashi." I smiled. "You're a real lifesaver."

"You owe me…"

"I know."

* * *

The next day, I felt a little better. The uncomfortable feeling was gone, but my mind was still occupied. The fact that I was being tailed by a Hunter, am I a wanted vampire now? I kept thinking to myself, again and again, what have I done to be tracked down? I kept my record clean the past decades. Heck, even the past centuries! I didn't kill any human, start a vampire war or the like. So why?

I pulled over the school parking lot. Somehow, the issue had gotten into my head that I was in a foul mood the whole morning. I could practically feel the death aura flood out of me. As I stepped out of my car, the female who crowded me in the parking lot seemed to have thinned, running in fear of 'that' something that made the hairs at the back of their necks stand. I scoffed, before making it in the faculty office.

"Calm down, will you?" A voice said from behind while placing a hand on top of my shoulder. "I could sense you 10 miles from here!"

"Sorry Kakashi." I breathed out. "I just can't get the hunter thing out of my head. I tried to figure out why I'm being hunted, but nothing comes into mind. It's frustrating!"

"I know… But if you keep this up, then you'll really end up being the _hunted._"

"Oh shut up! I'm already in a bad mood as it is. You don't have to add to it." I walked into the office, banged my things on the table and stomped out to my first class.

"And the Ice Prince has left the building." Kakashi whispered to himself. I could practically picture the grin across his face.

"I HEARD THAT!" I bellowed from the opposite end.

I chuckled to myself, liking the nickname that Kakashi had given me. I seemed to have calmed down, since my aura is not that dangerous anymore. Before entering the classroom, I paused first, breathing in some air before facing the bunch of brainless humans. As I entered, annoying noise filled the entire classroom. Paper balls and airplanes were being thrown from all directions. The females students were grouped together, their cell phones out and gossiping about God-knows-what or applying those horrible cosmetic products that makes their cheeks and lips bleed. What is this, High School?

"Class. Please settle down." My voiced boomed in as I entered the room.

However, it seems like my authoritative voice wasn't helpful for me. The noisy student became rowdier. The females started to fling themselves on me and the males were trying to pry their girlfriends off my body. This is the reason why I absolutely hate my job. I know I am good looking. With spiked raven locks with matching obsidian eyes and the natural vampire charm, I know I can attract anyone I please. It was like my scent, my voice, my face have these pheromones that pulls everyone to me. Of course, all vampires are like me. The charm, charisma or whatever it is called is primarily used to lure the prey. However, I cannot stop people from getting attracted. The female population of this school is getting too close that they are already suffocating me.

"Nara! Get your classmates off me." I bellowed to the class representative.

"Oi, oi…" A medium built boy who had his hair held up in a spiky ponytail. "Class is starting. Get off Uchiha-sensei."

"Don't be such a prick, Shikamaru. We're not doing anything wrong." A girl spat back.

"Yeah. Buzz off, goody goody two shoes!" Another girl exclaimed

"YOU GO TELL THEM, CLASS REP!" The males said in unison

"This is so troublesome…" I heard Shikamaru whisper to himself as he scratched the back of his head.

"I bet Shikamaru's gay and want to hog Uchiha-sensei all to himself." A female threw another comment.

_Alright, that's it. Playtime's over._

"If you don't get off me, I will make you write a 10000 word essay about proper classroom decorum." I murmured under my breath with a dangerously low voice.

Without a second to spare, everyone dispersed and took their seats with hands on the table like the fake angels that they are with the matching wings and the shining halos. I sighed loudly before getting my class record and started to call out names. I seriously felt a vein pop out of my pale forehead. Humans… Such a pain in the ass.

"Uchiha-sensei." A voice called from beyond the door.

Suddenly, the door flew open, revealing a blonde, busty female. She is Tsunade, part of the Board of Directors and the Head of the University Department.

"Tsunade-sama, good morning." I greeted. Almost automatically, I turned my head to the students, eyeing them and making them acknowledge the Head with my glare.

"Good morning, Tsunade-sama." The students stood up, greeted and then bowed. I felt their uneasiness after they had sense the deadly aura I projected to them.

"Yes, yes. Now, please, sit down." Tsunade waved her hand. "Anyway, I'm here to introduce a transfer student."

"At this time of the year… It's quite rare…" Whispers started to echo in the room. At this, I felt my blood boil in my veins. How can these mortals be so annoying? Without a second thought, I threw my infamous death glare, closing their mouths once more.

_Shut your pie holes, you useless bunch of humans._

"Please… Come in now." Tsunade stepped back, allowing the student to enter the classroom.

The student walked in, and almost everyone was mesmerized. I should know. All their jaws were practically drooping down to the floor. It wasn't a puzzle, really. The transferee was a drop dead gorgeous man that even I was bewildered with his exquisite beauty. His blonde hair spiked up to all directions and matched with his cerulean blue eyes. There was this sharpness in the blue orbs that gave him an edge. His cheeks were scared with whisker marks, making him look more of a kitsune. However, what's more puzzling is that even I am attracted to the said student. On top of that, I felt something different about him. And that thing makes him more attractive to my eyes even more.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto. My family recently transferred here from England. So I'm practically new in the area. Nice to meet you all." He introduced himself. His voice was enough to make the girls squeal, which again, irritates me.

_God, that blonde is so gorgeous… And his voice is so damn sexy… _

"He'll be in your class for the rest of the year. Should he be satisfied, he'll be included in this block until graduation." Tsunade then added

"Yes, I understand." I replied respectfully.

_I understand perfectly._

"Well then, I will leave him in your hands."

As the principal left me with the new student, I felt my heart skipped a beat… or two. Not that I had a heart, but this feeling is building up in me. It was an odd and strange, something that I have never felt before. I didn't know what it was nor can I even explain it. But the mere sight of the blonde swept me off my feet. I know I shouldn't be thinking something like this about a human. But still…

_What's with this blonde?_

**

* * *

Author's Notes:**

I shall explain why Sasuke can sense a hunter the previous day and yet he couldn't sense anything when Naruto came in. :)

**so, what do you think?**

**Like it? Hate it? Say it!**

**Reviews please!**

**Give me lots and lots of reviews, and I promise I'll update. :D**

**Reviews? :D**


	3. The Day They Met

**Disclaimer: Don't and never will own Naruto. :D**

**Title:** Blood Lust  
**Rating:** M for the lemons and other things. XD  
**Plot Summary:** It's a tale of a love between two different people – one is a hunter and the other a prey… A tale of how they met, clashed and fell for each other – fighting and going against the norms that they have lived and abided by… A love story that transcends boundaries of time and age... A taboo and forbidden love… So good, anyone would die for it.

**

* * *

Chapter III – The Day They Met**

_**

* * *

Sasuke's POV**_

_I can't focus. _

"So class, today, we'll be discussing the Middle Ages." I flipped my book open to start the lecture.

I have the complete text in front of me coupled with the real life experience I had from those times, I know I should have mastered the topic by now. But why is it that my mind had gone blank? Darn, why am I lying to myself? It's that blonde's fault now, is it? Just a few minutes drowning in his exquisite beauty and here I am, an ancient vampire, thinking about a human. _A HUMAN!_ It's driving me… nuts?

"Since you were all so behaved earlier, let's have a graded recitation. Anyone who can't share something about the topic will be given and F."

_Phew! An escape route!_

Almost automatically, a hand shot up in the air. Having a student recite during a graded recitation is surprising, but the person who had volunteered surprised me even more. It was none other than the object of my eye, Uzumaki Naruto. Alas! I can hear his gorgeous voice again! Heck, what am I saying! Odd, though, there wasn't much enthusiasm in his cerulean blue eyes. It was as if he was bored with the subject.

"Yes, Uzumaki-kun?" I called him. Damn, I felt my tongue tingle as I said his name. "Is there anything you'd like to share to the class?"

"Actually…" He began and then smirked mischievously at me.

He stood up and walked in front, stopping mere inches from me. He closed his eyes and breathed out, before starting. I was taken aback. He was stating every single detail of what transpired in the Middle Ages. It's as if, he'd been there. He even pointed out the smallest detail that only someone who lived in that certain time. With his articulacy, he had caught the eye of the female population. He actually got them to listen to a boring topic. Even my attention was caught. My, my.

"Ne, sensei. Did you know that vampires were also the main attraction of the Middle Ages?" His eyes then met mine. A glint shined in his crystal blue orbs.

_Oho…_

"Really, now? It wasn't in the textbook, though." I replied, keeping my voice as flat as possible

"I thought you know this oh so well, since you _are _teaching this subject for probably a long, _long_ time now." Came his reply. He smiled mischievously at me.

_What is he implying? Does he know I'm a vampire? But… He's just a normal human! I can't feel anything special from him. His aura is the same as a normal person's._

"No, I haven't encountered that yet. I know that a vampire is a fictional character, depicted by its pointed fangs, their lightning speed and their super human strength. But it's common knowledge. Even a child would know this…"

_Shit… This is dangerous…_

"But you know more than that. Right, _sensei?_" He egged on me.

I kept a firm eye contact with him. Of course, I didn't want him to be suspicious of my identity. Finally, as if on cue, the school bell rung. Naruto shrugged his shoulders and whispered something to be before turning his heel to gather his things and left. The other students stepped out of the classroom too, leaving me alone, bewildered by what the blonde had told me.

'_You're hiding something from everyone, am I right?'_

Those words hit me hard. He was on to me. I can feel it. The confidence in his voice had me worked up. I gathered my things and ran out of the classroom, searching for the blonde. It was crazy, really messed up. Hours had just passed since I met him, and yet, I feel that he knows everything about me. I had to confirm it. I had to make him spill whatever it is that he knows about me. Only then will I have a peace of mind.

It was just mid-day, and I'm pretty sure he was still in the campus. I tried searching in the cafeteria, but all I got was a swarm of female humans trying to get their paws on my body and if they can, in my pants. I shoved through them, making a silent note in my head to never go to the cafeteria during lunch. As I exited the building, I saw just the person who I was looking for. He was lounging by the rooftop, laying flat on his back as he watched the clouds go by.

"Uzumaki-kun…" I started.

"Hmm." The blonde sat up, before looking back to see where the sound came from. "Oh… It's _you._"

"Yeah… Aren't you glad?" I asked with the same sarcastic voice he threw to me.

"Well, what do you want?"

"What did you mean by what you said earlier?"

"Everyone has a secret or two that they're trying to hide from everyone. You have one, I have one. Everybody has one." He replied nonchalantly

"Oh… I see…" I tried not to stutter.

_What am I getting so worked up for?_

"It's just the degree of your secret. Let's see now… If my secret was to leak out, I'll be in grave danger. From dad and from the people I'm hiding this secret from. How about you?" He said playfully

"Well… I… I don't really… My secret doesn't matter that much… Except, of course, from the people I'm hiding it from."

_Which is everyone in the human world…._

"Oh, I see… Then I'm dying to know that secret of yours." He replied. "Well then, I'm off… I still have a class in thirty minutes. Good day to you, _Uchiha-sensei._"

_Uzumaki Naruto… You're a mysterious fellow indeed…_

_**

* * *

Naruto's POV**_

"Oyaji, send Kiba here!" I whined through the phone. "Half of the Academy's population is a half breed. And by far, there are two full bloods, the Uchiha included."

"Why do you need him for? You just need to eliminate Sasuke. That is your only mission." Dad answered

"I know, I know. But it would be really troublesome for me to have half breeds attacking me again and again. At least if there's Kiba, then someone can help me kill them."

"…"

"Oh come on, baka oyaji (1)! Don't be so stingy!"

"Baka oyaji?" He repeated with a hint of irritation

"No… But… I… uh…" I was suddenly at loss of words

"Alright, fine. I'll ask him to go there once he's finished with his mission. Is that good for you, baka musuko(2)?"

"Hai, hai… Eh? Baka musuko?"

"Where did you see a mango tree bear apple? Hmmm? You can't. Ergo, a baka oyaji bears a baka musuko."

"Che…" I stuck my tongue out. As if he could see it, but what the heck. "Oh… And dad…"

"Hmmm?"

"Thanks…"

He then hung up and I did too. First day and I've already been attacked thrice. All of them are being controlled by a full blood that had created them. I was so not looking forward to my stay here. I slumped on the bed, after doing inventory on the weapons the organization has sent for me. There were indeed a wide collection of weapons, but if I was going to be attacked again and again, this won't do. I smiled to myself, proud that I did that baka oyaji a favor. Of course, it would be cheaper sending Kiba here than shipping some new equipment. Heck, Kiba's teeth are enough to pulverize any vampires.

_Oh well, time to get some good night's sleep._

The next day wasn't as promising as I thought it would be. Word seemed to have spread through the half breeds because they just keep on coming at me while I sprinted my way to school. Note to self: take a cab. Before walking in the grounds, I snapped on my black belt choker around my neck. This would suppress my Hunter's aura, or so I was said. As of now, I wanted to have faith in that. I can't have those halves attacking me and blowing my cover to the Uchiha.

_Hell, why didn't I think of wearing this before going to school? Boy, am I so stupid…_

"Oh, you must be Naruto. Jiraiya just kept talking about you!" The greeting came from a… well… a busty, _old_, blonde woman who my godfather is married to as soon as I entered the University Head's office.

"You look younger and younger as the years go by, Tsunade-ba…"

"What was that, Naruto?" She snapped, cutting my speech midway.

"Tsunade-sama…" I finished, feeling cold sweat run down my forehead.

"Good." She then smiled and hugged me, pressing my face against her _enormous_ breasts. "You looooook so adorable!"

Adorable? A Hunter? Well, for the record, she doesn't know anything about the vampire world or the Hunters. So I think I'll just let that pass. It's her husband, however, that is well affiliated with my dad. Jiraiya-jiisan is the one supplying us with weapons. Even the choker I'm wearing is actually a Jiraiya's original design. We see each other almost every day at HQ. Tsunade is the only one that's clueless of what her husband, I and the whole organization are doing.

"Oh yeah, classes are starting." She suddenly pulled back and rummaged through her folders. "Here it is!"

"My schedule?" I asked as I scanned through the barely readable writings on the piece of paper she handed to me

"That's right. Now, come on. I'll walk you to your class."

The school was huge, and it was surely at par with the academies in Europe. We passed through a couple of rooms before stopping at the rear end of the floor. I suddenly felt uneasy, sensing a lingering ki of a full blood. She then knocked, before entering the classroom. Strange though, the classroom is where the ki was concentrated. To my surprise, the professor which I was assigned to was none other than Uchiha Sasuke. Thank you, Tsunade-baasan for making my job much, much easier.

_Found you, bloodsucker!_

I smiled to myself, seeing how easy this mission would be. I suddenly decided to allure everyone with my charm – the vampire included. Maybe I can get him to fall for me and eventually, when he's already in my grasp, I'll slice his head off and end his pathetic immortal life. Ah… What a plan! And I really think I can make it work. The moment he saw me, I immediately felt like he fell for my charisma. It was inevitable anyway. This appeal that I have is like those pheromones vampires release. Maybe even stronger….

_It looks like I'm going to have fun here…_

The lesson with him went pretty darn well. It was about Middle Ages. My favorite subject… NOT. But, I did master it. Dad made me memorize everything that transpired during those times because it was the Golden Age of the Vampires. Of course, I see this as an opportunity to play a little with my bloodsucker professor. I recited the whole period with such eloquence, plus, even giving hints that I know his 'not-so-secret' identity. I even teased him more by the end of the lecture, saying that he's hiding something. Ha! It's hilarious. The stunned look on his face is epic. For sure, he would come to mean to dig deeper and try to make me spill the beans. And I was right! Heck, he was curious enough to follow me up to the roof top just to ask about it. Of course, my playful instinct reminded me to keep him hanging and guessing at all times.

_Let's play Tom and Jerry for a while, ne, vampire?_

**

* * *

Author's Notes:**

Baka oyaji – Stupid Dad

Baka musuko – Stupid Son

**so, what do you think?**

**Like it? Hate it? Say it!**

**Reviews please!**

**Give me lots and lots of reviews, and I promise I'll update. :D**

**Reviews? :D**


End file.
